


Bane Of My Existence

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles wears his Bane mask and Gavin thinks he’s a big dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bane Of My Existence

**Author's Note:**

> "gav and miles please <3 just something cute and fluffy that will make my heart melt with feelings hehe"
> 
> I’ve never written with Miles before, but I hope I did okay! When I saw the Bane RT Life, I just knew I had to write about it at some point. I hope this melts your heart enough, dear! ♥～(‘▽^人)

"Why _hello_ , citizens of Achievement Hunter!" Miles announced, adorned with his new Bane mask and a jean jacket.

The guys in the office spun around in their chairs to behold the sight, and all six of them started laughing at once.

"Why in the hell are you wearing a Bane mask?" Michael asked between giggles.

"Now, now, Michael, it is quite rude to question my personal appearance. Especially when," he paused to reach over and knock over the tower of pimps on Michael's desk, "this whole office is _mine_!"

Gavin squeaked with laughter as Michael huffed at Miles. He turned away from them and returned to his work, bothering to mutter, "You're a bloody nerd."

Miles clutched at his chest in mock agony. "How _dare_ you say such a thing! Are you trying to break my cold, delicate heart?!"

Gavin just grinned at him and Miles did the best he could to give him a look while only his eyes were exposed.

"Well, fellow Achievement Hunters, I must bid my departure. There are penises to draw!" With that, he held a fist up in the hair and left the doorway to go draw penises all over the whiteboard in Burnie’s office.

A couple hours later, Gavin excused himself from his work. He walked through the hallways of the Rooster Teeth building, and when he went upstairs, he finally found Miles again. He was still wearing the mask and the jacket, and he was still using that dumb Bane voice that Gavin would never admit he loved.

"Oh, hello! What brings you--"

Gavin grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby supply closet, immediately shutting the door behind them.

The only thing about Miles' expression that Gavin could make out was that his eyes were wide with surprise. He slipped his hands into the other's and pulled him a little closer.

"Why don't you take off that stupid mask so I can see your face?" he said almost in a whisper to avoid others from hearing.

Miles squeezed his hands gently. "But Gavin, I am _Bane_!" He refused to break character, and Gavin just smirked at him.

"I'm sorry I had to do this," he said before removing the shot glass from behind his mask and slipping it off of his face entirely.

Miles pouted at the loss, but he was soon comforted when Gavin leaned up to place his lips against his own. He smiled into the kiss and it lasted for several more moments until he pulled away. He placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder and held him close.

"Tell me, Gavin," he said with his Bane voice, " _do you feel in control?_ "

Gavin sighed with annoyance and placed another quick kiss on Miles' lips.

"You really are a Bane in the ass, you know that?"


End file.
